


Phichit Meets 80s Fashion

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [25]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 80s Fashion, Celestino Loves It, M/M, Phichit Is A Smartass, Sharing Clothes, home video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: After introducing Phichit to his family, Celestino discovers some things.  One: Phichit has no appreciation for 80s fashion.Sequel toIt's Only a Quarter of a Century.





	Phichit Meets 80s Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YoI Rare Ship Bingo.  
> Square: Your Choice
> 
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/160523410875/angstfluff-prompt-list) “You have no idea how much I want you right now.”

Phichit was glued to his phone. So glued, in fact, that he didn’t realize Celestino was home until there were arms around his waist and someone kissing the top of his head. “What’s so fascinating, skater?”

Phichit recovered quickly from the shock. He took out the earbuds and grinned. “Just making you regret introducing me to Bianca.”

“My niece? Why…" Celestino could not figure out any reason to regret introducing Phichit to any of his family. They'd all loved him, and he'd fit in surprisingly well. "Am I regretting this because Ilaria is going to kill me because you’re corrupting her?”

“Maybe. I did introduce her to the joys of YouTube and social media.”

Celestino snorted. “She’s fifteen. I think you’re a little late to be taking credit for that one.”

“You’d think, but she wasn’t really interested until I showed her some things. By the way, she’s got a crush on Michele Crispino now.”

“Okay, that one I may have to be a little mad at you for. Michele? Really?” He didn't really have anything against the kid, but as skaters went, there were better ones. Ones who weren't a little creepy about their sisters.

“Hey, we both know it could be a lot worse. Could’ve been JJ.”

“True! Or Seung Gil. He's a good guy, but... no." Celestino rested his chin on Phichit's shoulder. "So aside from Bianca's questionable taste in men, what’s the big deal about Bianca discovering YouTube and social media?”

Phichit held the phone up where Celestino could see it. “Please, please tell me that godawful costume was not your idea. Your coach or someone made you wear it.”

Celestino looked at the phone and grinned. He was wearing a chartreuse shirt and dark blue parachute pants. “In 1985, that was high fashion. My coach hated it. I probably got scored down for it by the more conservative judges. You’re not more concerned about the hair?”

Phichit reached up and tugged the end of Celestino's ponytail. “It’s so… short. For you, I mean. How did it not get in your face during spins?”

“About five pounds of hairspray. It’s permed, too. I snuck out of the house one night, and a pal did it for me. It was horrible. The video quality is not doing it justice. Both my mom and my coach nearly killed me when they saw it, and Lari almost died from laughing at me.”

“Wow. But back to the chartreuse monstrosity there. You wore that voluntarily? On purpose? You hadn’t gone temporarily blind or something?”

“Yeah, well, let’s just see how well your style holds up thirty years later, hmm? Everybody dressed like that back then.”

“Do you still have it?”

“I have no idea what happened to it. Mom might still have it." Probably not. She'd hated it as much as Phichit did - which, Celestino was perfectly happy to acknowledge, had been a large part of the reason he'd insisted on it. "I take it you and Bianca found Mom's collection of video tapes of my programs and uploaded them to YouTube?”

“Yep. I was all set to make fun of your terrible triple Axel, and then I found... this.”

“Once again, keep in mind that this was thirty years ago. Scoring was completely different and triple axels weren’t exactly common. First one was only in ’78. How many people are doing the quad flip?”

“Yeah, okay, fair enough. And you got a lot better.” Phichit went through the videos and found one to play. “I love this program. It’s beautiful. The music, the costume, the choreography... it's amazing. Everything about it is perfect. Would you let me skate it next season?”

“Not like that! You’d have to change the technical elements. A lot, if you want to medal. Skating's moved ahead a lot in twenty-five years!" Celestino glanced over and saw that Phichit had been serious. And was now disappointed. "If you really want to skate a program inspired by mine… music and costume are all yours. Choreography, let’s play around with it, see what we can come up with that works with modern technical requirements too. Of course, you’re just going to call attention to our relationship.”

“I didn’t go through testing to keep it hidden. It’s all over my social media. I know you’ve seen it. I don’t care what they think.”

 

A couple weeks later, Celestino found Phichit and handed him a package. “Here. Go try this on.”

Phichit took it suspiciously. “Oh no. What is it?”

“Just do it. Coach’s orders.”

"New costume, then?" Phichit continued to hold the package as if it might bite. “If it’s chartreuse, I am breaking up with you. Just so you know.”

“It’s not chartreuse. I promise.”

Phichit shrugged and took the package to the bedroom. Celestino waited patiently. When he heard Phichit’s squeal, he smirked. He’d thought Phichit might like this. When Phichit came back, Celestino’s sarcastic question about whether Phichit needed to break up with him died on his lips. “Whoa.”

“What? It’s… I wouldn’t want to skate like this, but it’s close enough, a few alterations would be fine. Not like you to screw up my measurements when ordering a costume for me, though.” Phichit looked at himself critically. “Gotta say, it’s a good copy.”

“It’s…” Celestino shook his head helplessly. He spoke three languages and couldn't seem to remember a single word of any of them right now.

Now Phichit’s brow furrowed and he stepped closer, putting a hand to Celestino’s face. “What’s wrong, Ciao Ciao?”

Phichit's concern snapped Celestino out of it. “Wow. Kink I didn’t realize I had until just now slapped me in the face.”

Phichit started laughing at him. “Seven years of thinking you didn't have a soulmate, eighteen of thinking your soulmate wouldn't want anything to do with you, so you could do whatever you wanted without worrying about if your soulmate cared... and you didn't figure out your kinks?”

“In my defense, I never let any of them wear my clothes. This wouldn’t have had the opportunity to come up.”

Phichit looked down at his costume. His jaw dropped when he made the connection. “This… isn’t a copy, is it. This is the actual costume you wore.”

“Yep. After our talk about the chartreuse monstrosity I thought I’d ask my mom if she still had any of my old costumes, and as it turned out, she didn’t have that one but she did have this one. Figured it wouldn’t hurt to have her send it – even if it didn’t fit you at all, it would’ve been better for getting a good copy than 1980s quality videotape.”

Phichit ran his hands down the green fabric, a huge smile lighting up his face. “This is amazing. Thank you!” He looked up at Celestino, eyes sparkling with mischief. “So you have a thing for your boyfriend wearing your clothes, huh?”

“Apparently. You have no idea how much I want you right now.”

“Well, if we’re gonna get this in for alterations, I’m gonna have to take it off…” Phichit winked, but Celestino was already picking him up to carry back to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This has no bearing on whether this will be canon! I just wanted to write it. :D


End file.
